Vengeful Bonnie
by Infusion d'Iris
Summary: Bonnie's grandmother was murdered by a Council member and now she wants to take them down. But that's what you call a mission for two, and who better than Damon Salvatore?
1. Prologue

**A/N: **So this is my second/third story on FF.

I hope I didn't make mistakes, if so know that I'm sorry.

It's a Bamon. Enjoy and please review!

Salut!

_Infusion D'Iris_

* * *

Mystic Falls has always been the theater of supernatural events and the place where supernatural beings always gathered either was it in the 19th century or in 2010.

Bonnie Bennett and her grandmother Sheila Bennett were part of that community. Yeah Mystic Falls was all secrets and mysteries, and secrets again. Except it wasn't a secret for everyone that supernatural beings were passing through Mystic Falls. In fact the secret Council of the Founding families got it right, and their little meeting that involved the mayor didn't always involve the latest organization plan for the next parade or auction.

Somehow the Council discovered that Sheila Bennett whom they used to call names- drunk mess or insane to be exact- was a witch. Some thought she was harmless to others and didn't see a point of exposing her, like Deputy Liz Forbes, or the latest member of the Council, Damon Salvatore. Others- like Logan Fell or super narrow-minded Mayor Lockwood- thought otherwise.

So one day, when Sheila Bennett was turning off the lights to her living room before heading to bed already in her robe, Logan Fell broke into her house and assaulted her. He stabbed her in the back while she was heading up the stairs to her bedroom. She didn't get time to scream because he was already muffling her squeal. Four times. And of course, his crime remained unpunished. After all when you had the Council on your side, which included the Mayor, it's like in those Mario games when you get a shining star and that nothing or nobody can harm you, or even touch you. You are invincible.

Well not for long, Bonnie repeated in her head when she was at her desk, gathering all the information Damon had given her about the Council. She was going to bring them down, and Damon was going to help her do that.

The two had grown on each other, becoming friends after Bonnie and her grandmother opened the tomb to help release Katherine, his beloved Katherine Pierce. Thing is, she was never in that tomb. Rumor has it she was last seen in Chicago in 1986. That bit of news left him completely crushed, he had gone M.I.A for a while and came back to Mystic Falls two weeks later, mourning his sorrow in blood and bourbon. That was about the same period that Bonnie's grandmother got murdered. How they became friends? Well, they were two sad, broken hearted people who found comfort in each other, Bonnie found someone she could express her hatred and anger at and Damon well he found a great drink buddy and someone he could lash out insults about Katherine without getting disgusting looks.

Bonnie was against spilling innocent blood but since her grandmother's assassination she couldn't care less what Damon drank from. She came across some University chicks from time to time but, she didn't care because for all she knew he wasn't killing them, was he? He was what he was, a vampire, and couldn't help it, and she was what she was, a powerful witch about to get revenge.


	2. Chapter 1

**Vengeful Bonnie**

**Author's Note:**Thanks for your reviews, it's nice to get feedback. So here's chapter 1, I was pretty inspired, that's not every day. So enjoy the long chapter. And please review, reviews are love!

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, nor Kings of Leon – Sex on Fire, nor Anberlin - Enjoy the silence.

**Chapter 1-**

After her grandmother's death, it would be an understatement to say that Bonnie had changed. She went from nice little Bonnie who everyone could rely on to a darker Bonnie, who knew how to put you in your place if need be. Sure she kept talking to her friends Caroline and Elena, but everything was different now, and Elena understood that because she went through the same when her parents died in a tragic car crash. But Elena had Stefan and they spent most of their time together, sure Bonnie understood and well she didn't mind spending time with some other people too but it drew them away still. As for Caroline, she was still a great friend, a bit shallow at times, which annoyed Bonnie in the highest point now that she had changed.

Bonnie's alarm clock went off at 7.00 am, she still had a major headache from the previous night she spent at Damon's crying and drinking. At 2 in the morning he found it was high time for her to go home but when she couldn't walk properly, he just gave up and ran to her house carrying her bridal style.

"Argggh, not now…Can't you see I'm sleeping?" she asked her alarm clock.

At the same time, her dad was yelling her name and ordering her to come down. "BONNIE!"

"Coming…" she went to her bathroom to analyze the damage that 12 shots of vodka did to her. "Oh god…" Her eyes were puffy from the lack of sleep and her hair was caught in a bad romance, her hair was entangled and she wondered how in thirty minutes she would be able to look presentable to go to school.

She quickly showered and took most of her time applying make up to hide the big dark rings under her eyes. She managed to brush her hair and to put them in a pony tail letting her bangs fall before her eyes. In a matter of minutes Bonnie was downstairs, all ready wearing a beige oversized tee, black skinny jeans and leather boots and a military vest. She took a bite in a bagel that was on the counter and went out the door.

* * *

She was late to school, again, she ran to the gates and tried to make her way through the giggling and joking teenagers that weren't eager to get to class. "Get out of my way!" she yelled as she pushed through the crowd. Mr. Saltzman specifically told her that if she was late to class one last time she would be sent to detention. And she didn't need that. _God for once I wouldn't mind having vampire speed_ she thought to herself when she spotted the history class door slowly closing.

"No! wait!" she shouted again tumbling on the closing door.

"Well, right on time Bonnie. Next time I won't be so indulging" Mr. Saltzman said with a slight smile.

Bonnie sat at her desk, panting, she was trying to catch her breath. With a major hangover she didn't need all the running to get to class.

"Thank you…Mr. Saltzman"

Elena and Stefan turned their attention to a tired looking Bonnie, guess the make up didn't do the trick.

"Are you okay Bonnie?" Elena mouthed Bonnie.

"Yeah… I just woke up a little late, is all." She said still trying to catch her breath.

Third period was Math class with old Ms. Gruber and Bonnie couldn't take it anymore and fell asleep in the middle of differential equations. Ms. Gruber always had a soft spot for serious student like Bonnie so she let it go, probably thinking that she was lacking sleep because she worked too hard and too late the night before.

At lunch Bonnie met her friends at their favorite spot, the outside tables. Matt was talking about some new attack plan they would practice for football season and only Tyler seemed interested. Caroline was munching on her fat free Caesar salad with added vitamins and looked bored. Bonnie sat next to her and nudge her with her elbow to wake her up from her reverie.

"Hey Bonnie, how are you?" she inquired with a genuine smile.

"Well, apart from the lack of sleep just peachy! Hmmm, what you're eating looks soo good." She hadn't really eaten in the morning and her stomach was growling.

_**Lay where you're laying, don't make a sound  
I know they're watching, they're watching  
All the commotion, the kiddie like play  
Has people talking, talking**_

You, your sex is on fire

She picked up her phone quickly before the call went to voicemail. She knew perfectly who it was. "Hell-o! Special delivery for you. Turn around, witch."

It only took Bonnie three seconds to turn around and she had now a Cheshire cat smile on her face. Damon approached the group and Bonnie stood up still smiling.

"Hey! What are you doing here? On school property?" she asked lifting her left brow.

"Well, considering you left in a rush this morning and as I know you, you forgot your meal, so I brought it to you. It's your favorite Focaccia Scarmoza" he said with a smirk appearing on his gorgeous features.

"Wait, how did you know?" she said while fumbling in her bag.

"Little birdie told me…Wait, I'm the birdie" he laughed at his own joke.

"Well thanks Salvatore, how nice of you. I won't ask you to join us cause I think you'll puke in my sandwich with the PDA going on at our table." Bonnie turned around and pointed Elena and Stefan who were feeding each other fries.

"Oh, that is simply gross, I think I'm gonna go now. Bye Caroline!" he shouted wiggling his brows and waving at her. When he approached the group he noticed she quickly concentrated on her salad and her salad only, she was trying to hide herself which didn't go unnoticed by Damon.

She spun around and shot him a death glare while Bonnie playfully hit his arm. "Get out of my sight dumb ass!" she growled.

"That's my cue to go! See ya Bennett!" he was already going and waved at her showing his back.

"What do you think you're doing with this- this sociopath? I mean Bonnie, he's bad news! I can't really tell you why, because I have some blanks in my memory myself but, I guaranty you better stay away from that creep." Caroline was now standing and poking her finger into Bonnie's shoulder. With that display, no one could continue on their own conversation, so Stelena, Matt and Tyler turned around and looked at Caroline, wondering what was causing the banter there.

"Listen Caro, I know you don't like him very much—"

A loud cough. "Not at all would be a better way to word it"

"Whatever, he's the one who was there for me when Grams died," Bonnie tried hard not to reveal the tears that were gathering in her eyes " and I thank him for that, none of you ever paid real attention to me, and you all went into their trap believing it was a random robber. They're feeding you lies and you don't even know it! You really disappoint me. If I want to hang out with Damon that isn't any of your businesses."

Bonnie stormed into the building, running to the bathroom, she needed to calm herself, to get a grip and she wouldn't allow herself to cry in front of them. She entered the women restrooms, a freshman was there, washing her hands.

"Get the hell out!" she yelled, breaking one of the mirrors that were hung up in the washing area with her mind. The girl didn't wait to be told twice and ran for her life. After she scared the girl away, Bonnie went to lock the door.

She put herself in a toilet and sat on the toilet seat, bringing her knees to her tummy and rested her head there, crying.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Salvatore Boarding house,

Damon was enjoying a pack of AB negative at room temperature, and dancing to some music when someone knocked on the door.

"What now? Bonnie, if it's you, you know you can come in even uninvited" he said wiggling his eyebrows just his own pleasure.

He went to the door with inhuman speed and picked through the peephole.

_Damn it, that police chick digs me or what? _He quickly went to the kitchen to throw his blood bag away, that's a dumb way of getting caught, that's for sure.

He turned the music down and put on his best hypocrite smile and opened the door greeting Deputy Forbes with a nice

"Hello! How are you Sheriff Forbes?"

"I'm sorry to come and disturb you but, I come under very bad news."

"Go ahead Liz, spill it!" He said now annoyed that she would bother him with "bodies drained of blood".

"There's been another attack. In the woods, it's a mid age woman this time. Do you think it chooses his victims?"

_Well of course I choose my meal carefully, you do the same! _

"Those freaking bloodsuckers, can we leave in peace for once? Sorry Liz, let me take my jacket, I'm coming with you." He said with a stern voice.

He grabbed his jacket and went out the door following Sheriff Forbes closely in his car.

_Oh yeah, I remember this one, she was pretty good…_ he thought when they arrived to the crime scene. Logan Fell was already there, gathering information about what to tell on the local news flash.

"Logan." Damon offered his hand out. Logan Fell ignored it and simply responded "Damon."

_Oh you're gonna get down sooner little shit_.

He made his way to the body that was now covered by a yellow sheet.

He knelt down and brought the sheet up. "Yes, it definitely is one of them."

"I found the Gilbert watch" Logan brought his hand out of his pocket, and showed it to Damon and Sheriff Forbes. Sheriff Forbes seemed deep in thought for a second,

"Tonight, the Lockwood mansion, 10 pm sharp. Don't be late." Sheriff Forbes announced, getting back to her vehicule.

Damon went back to his Mustang and flipped his cell out of his jacket.

**I've got a plan, witch. Meet me after school at my place. **He sent her.

* * *

Bonnie sat there crying for twenty minutes when her phone buzzed in her jacket pocket. She read the text and thought about texting back but was interrupted by loud knocks on the restroom door.

"Bonnie, we know you're in there!" Elena's voice came. Bonnie stayed still, maybe if she didn't respond they'll leave her alone.

"Come on Bonnie, get out, we're sorry" Stefan said,

"If you don't get out of there at three, Stefan's gonna knocked the door down!" Elena shouted from outside. Bonnie thought it was all bluff though.

"One!" they shouted in unison. _Oh god, they're so lame _

"Two!" Elena said.

Bonnie rushed to the door and opened it, causing Stefan to tumble forward.

They were now facing a teary Bonnie, it literally broke Elena's heart in a million pieces.

"Oh Bonnie, no!" Elena jumped forward and hugged Bonnie. "I'm so sorry for not being an awful friend, I love you Bonnie." which caused Bonnie to cry some more. Elena stroke her hair gently now walking down the hall, her arm around Bonnie's shoulders.

"I'm not feeling well, I'm gonna go to the nurse's office, if that's ok, you can go to class, I don't want to make you late for Mr. Vaughn's test" she whispered with a slight smile.

They parted ways and Bonnie took off in the nurse's office direction only to hide in a corner until Stefan and Elena were nowhere in sight. She decided she would pay Damon an early visit. She need comfort and there's was one person she could get it from.

* * *

Bonnie rang the bell the mansion before her, in a matter of seconds Damon opened the door and greeted her with a warm smile. That's when he saw that there wasn't any sparkle in her eyes. She looked defeated.

"What's wrong, witch?" he asked with a concerned tone, he stroked her cheek with his available hand, the other one holding his glass of Bourbon.

He saw the dried tears on her cheeks, and decided that that was a conversation to be held inside. "Come in."

He followed her to the living room where she made herself comfortable, removing her military jacket and throwing it on the luxurious antique sofa.

"Bad day at school?" he asked again, getting a refill of bourbon at the mini bar.

"After you left Caroline started saying those things about you and I got upset because they had no right to say those kind of things considering they weren't there for me when I needed them." She was getting all emotional again and that wasn't good.

"Whatever, I don't care about was noisy and shallow Caroline says, your opinion matters more to me than all of them united" he said shrugging, "want some?" he asked turning around to spot where she had gone, she was near his Bose iPod player. She hit play. Enjoy the silence went on.

"Yeah, why not, I've already got a major hangover mastered by a huge headache and my friends are losers, yeah go for it." She replied with a smile.

"Let's dance!" Damon shouted, now walking towards Bonnie in a seductive way. Bonnie wiggled her eyebrows and took the drink from him, all the while dancing. She removed her shoes and started running in the living room, swallowing big gulps of bourbon. Damon went after her and double passed her thanks to his super speed, he scooped her in his arms making her twirl in the air which made Bonnie fail to restrain a maniacal laughter. She unbuttoned his shirt and pulled his shirt to the living room table. They hopped up on it, still dirty dancing. Bonnie looked wild, she had removed her rubber band long ago and she looked ravishing. She took in his hand and concentrated, they began to levitate and it was like they were still on the ground.

"Wow, impressive witch!" Damon added. "By the way, I have a plan."

"Yeah tell me about it?" she yelled panting a little from the spell and the dancing. She transported herself to the couch while she released Damon from her spell, instead of crashing to the floor he went on banister.

Bonnie jumped up and down on the couch and was playing with her hair in a sexy way. "Well I thought" Damon sent flying some books off the bookshelves, "I could turn Logan, and then, trap him in being killed by the Council itself." He said with a smirk that indicated he was real proud of himself.

"That was you could cover your tracks, and make him feel as Grams, a supernatural that needs to hide and suffers from intolerance." Bonnie looked his way.

"Exactly, you totally get me, witch" Damon replied, obviously pleased that she was agreeing with him

"And I could attract him for you, being the bait" she said with a smile of her own.

Damon jumped from the banister, making Bonnie gasp for a second. He sped to her and lift her from the couch, coming back to the floor. He held her hand and continued dancing next to her, she was humming the lyrics of the song.

"God you're so wicked Salvatore!" she shot him a side glance.

"I know!" He replied smiling widely, showing his teeth and wiggling his brows.

Bonnie couldn't resist anymore and let out a satisfied laughter.


	3. Chapter 2

Vengeful Bonnie

**Chapter 2: Turning point**

**Author's Note: **Thank you for each one of your lovely reviews! It really made my day. Here is chapter 2. I will try and update the other stories too real quick.

And wicked indeed he was, Damon was one of those guys- the ones often played by Kevin Spacey or Anthony Hopkins who just had a diabolical plan for everyone and everything, but on rare occasions- no not Christmas or some other date humans use to eat like gluttons he would say- you might just get lucky and see his soft side.

Lately the said soft side appeared more than frequently and you could think it was because of a certain dark- skinned teen witch, but he would say you just went mental because no one was that important for Damon to matter and to have a place in his heart.

But that is just what he would say…

The deal was clear, Bonnie and himself had held a little private meeting in her bedroom a Friday night when her dad was out for some deserved drinks at the local bar.

They talked for about two hours while eating junk food on her bed.

They went over the same stuff three times because Bonnie wasn't totally sure that Damon – who always has alcohol in his system- paid enough attention to the matter at hands.

"So, you sure you got it? Now tell it to me, so that I check up", Damon made an annoy look, not quite rolling his eyes but they were practically closed and he sighed to emphasize the fact that she was getting on his nerves. Bonnie frowned.

"We go to that event Mayor Lockwood holds at his house tomorrow night, you attract Logan, get him a little drunk- but that might not be too hard- then you drag him away from the crowd and then I come in, and attack him, badly enough for him to pass out, but unfortunately not quite to die. Then I feed him my blood, not before compelling him to forget who we are and what we did and to make him believe that I'm feeding him orange juice. Well more like grape juice but whatever. I kill him then we disappear like nothing ever happened. Did I get it right enough for you Ms. Bennett?"

"Yes the wicked one," she began with a wide satisfied though a little goofy grin. "Naa, don't call me that, I prefer the irresistible, and sexy as hell one." She hit him playfully on the chest, "wow, and hard as stone too!" she made a face "oh my god, I think you broke my hand! I hate you!".

Bonnie ran off to the bathroom to put some iced cold water on it, she pushed it open and plunged her hand in the sink. Damon stands closely behind her and whispers in her ear, "You know, some of my blood would help-". He was thrown on the bathtub wall in a second.

"Don't even go down that road Salvatore! I don't know what you want to accomplish giving me your blood but that got to be some sick game of yours to spy on me even more, so thanks but no thanks! But no offense though, I'm sure it tastes really good"

"And it would make you even more powerful..."

"Shut up! I'm no longer listening to you!" she had her hands clasped over her ears and was now showing her tongue to him.

He was now right in front of her, looking at her in a piercing way, his eyes right in hers. "You know you look too cute when you act all feisty and try to resist me."

"Oh no it's not difficult at all" they were now on her bed again, they were lying on it as if they were gazing at the stars- some other romantic shit Damon thought. "I just need to remember that you do actually eat people, you're like an ogre or something."

"Well you're not all better fire-cracking-feather-flying-I-love-to-play-psychic-teenage witch."

"Yeah, I guess, we're worth each other" she said grabbing his hand eyes still on the ceiling.

The Lockwood party came fast enough, too fast for Carol Lockwood's liking though. She was running all over the place ordering the caterers to serve this and that to that important man and his wife there, as a maniac that she was. If she could do the catering herself she would. Guests were coming in and she still had to go and greet them good evening. Where the hell was her husband she thought. Yeah, where was he? He and his freaking council shit, she cursed.

She came across Elena Gilbert, an friend of her son's and Stefan, her delicious boyfriend. No Mrs. Lockwood didn't tap herself on the hand for thinking like that.

Bonnie entered the room and searched for Damon but he was nowhere in sight, then she spotted Stefan and Elena, she gestured to go their way but was soon cut in her tracks by Tyler Lockwood. He put his hand around her waist and he kept her to himself- or we could say hijacked her plane, well it was how she saw it. "Don't you look beautiful tonight Ms. Bennett." He put on his "I'm charming" smile and Bonnie actually giggle at his goofyness in making compliments. They were now at the drink table, and Tyler ordered some exotic juice for himself, and asked Bonnie what she would like to take.

"A sex on the beach, please". Now Tyler was completely taken aback and his jaw literally dropped open. But he closed it soon enough not to get remarks. The caterer couldn't find the will to disagree with Bonnie and served her drink. "Enjoy your drinks" he added with a wide smile when he handed them the two glasses. He was as red as a tomato when Bonnie actually thanked him and touched his fingers while taking her glass. Men…

"Wow, I was just going to have an orange juice and then spike it, but you…you just went for it." They were now in the middle of the room, surrounded by other couples, some were dancing smoothly to Coldplay's Violet Hill, others were just exchanging words and acting as if they had not seen each other for ten years, although in reality they lived across from each other and every time they went for the mail they acted as though they hadn't seen one another just to spare themselves the effort of actually saying hello.

"You know Tyler," she put her hand on his shoulder- one day in a deep conversation with her father, he told her that when you touch people they tend to listen to you more and actually thought you care a shit about them, some work strategy of some sort she thought. "sometimes you just got to do things, just for the thrill of it. I know you think your parents could have spotted you, but what the hell!"

With that she left him dumbfounded on the dancefloor holding his miserable unspiked glass of exotic juice.

Eventually, she found Damon a smirk plastered on his gorgeous non aging face, one hand on the wall cornering some bimbo Jenna used to know back in college.

She looked like a model, long tanned thin legs, 5 inch heels, a way too short cocktail dress and she was flipping her extensions behind her shoulder.

She had a light skin with strawberry long hair and big wide blue eyes. She was nothing like 5'4 dark-skinned, green eyed Bonnie Bennett.

The PDA was outrageously disgusting, the girl was feeding him her Martini olives, she didn't know when he stepped foot on the Lockwood property but he surely didn't waste his time. She decided to actually step in when the girl was about to stuff him the cherry. She cleared her throat loudly and put a hand on her hip. Damon turned his gaze towards Bonnie and almost choked on his olive. Was there a pit in it? Don't think so.

Bonnie was wearing a v-cut draped silk blue dress that was showing a little cleavage. The dress wasn't showing much skin but it sure suggested what was underneath. Her hair was up in a nice sophisticated do, and she was wearing 4' inch Coach platform heels with a nice leather lining around her ankle. To keep the rock spirit she would say. She sure wasn't looking like the Bonnie that was dancing and bouncing in his living room four days prior.

He kept staring at her all the while clearing his throat as if he had a cold or something.

"Sorry to interrupt your eating, but we've got business to attend to." She added a fake smile and batted her eyelashes to the way too lightly dressed girl.

She then turned around and made her way to a quiet room to talk to Damon. He didn't even look back at the girl to excuse himself, and followed Bonnie as if he were compelled. She didn't reach the room because Damon held her up by the forearm. He flashed her one of his numerous charming- yet sexy- smiles. The ones he was feeding cute girls drinking shots of tequila in a noisy bar. Way to feel unique Bonnie.

"Wow, I don't even find the words to say how gorgeous –" he began,

"Don't. It's not like you were looking for me or anything. So I just wanted to tell you that I'm going forward with the plan, I spotted Logan stuffing his mouth by the catering stands. He has a glass of champagne in his hand and I believe it's not the first."

With that she stormed off to find Logan, he was harassing his long time now ex- girlfriend Jenna Sommers, she went to Jenna and took a petit four and stuffed it in her mouth, savoring the flavor of salmon on her tongue.

Jenna looked right in her eyes, "Help me" she mouthed Bonnie with a desperate look on her face. Here it was, the perfect approach. The organ of All the Right Moves by OneRepublic began to fill the air.

"God I love this song…So romantic…" Bonnie faked awe. In a second, Logan Fell was by her side offering out his hand. "Would you do me the honor of dancing with me charming lady?".

As a response Bonnie took in his hand and let herself be led to the center of the dancefloor. One thing Bonnie didn't know was that Logan Fell was much more than a simple TV news guy, he was a great dancer. Well there were plenty of other great dancers, he wouldn't be missed. They slow danced at first, but then Logan as the show off he was, twirled Bonnie around and dipped her, his face inches from hers. Yet Bonnie didn't show disgust, she was a good actress. She only stared back into his chocolate brown eyes, and gasped at the move. Logan was somewhat content and smiled slightly, he put her up and resumed on slow dancing. His hands were somewhat grazing Bonnie's bottom, she had to hold back the urge to throw him all the way across the room with her mind. For Grams, she kept repeating herself.

She somehow managed to enter his mind and pull him to ask her to go somewhere more quiet. How many guys just said the exact same sentence just to get in your pants? A lot.

She nodded and he lead her by the hand towards the garden, where the light was dimmer. Damon had caught glimpse of all the scenery and followed them closely. Logan pushed Bonnie again the porch banister, again grazing her ass, he leaned in and Bonnie could now feel his alcoholic breath on her face. Damon couldn't take it anymore, Logan was about to reach Bonnie's lips when Damon sped and threw him off of her. He glared at her but said nothing. Together they went to the place Logan had been thrown.

"Make it quick, Salvatore"

"Always, Bonnie" he replied with a smirk. Bonnie turned her head from the scene, Damon had held Logan by the throat and was practically munching on it as if it were some kind of bone a dog would throw itself to. Bonnie practically failed to restraint herself from puking right here right there, in the Lockwood's perfectly flowered garden.

Damon let Logan fall to the floor with a thud but before he took his sleeve to dry up his mouth. He then cut his wrist and let the blood enter Logan's mouth. Eventually he had to put his wrist in Logan's mouth in order to get a good amount of vampire blood in his system. A few minutes later Logan began to stir, Bonnie had approach and eyed the scene cautiously, Damon held him up and widen his pupils,

"You don't know what attacked you, and you won't remember we were ever here with you. And you'll stop eyeing Bonnie Bennett as if she was food. Little respect here."

A pause.

"Okay!" said Logan in a cheerful tone. The one he used for his newscast.

"This is for Grams!" Bonnie kicked him in his genital parts, hard. Damon couldn't restrain a laughter, he eyed Bonnie amused. She was fuming.

"Arrrrrghh" Logan cried in pain, shielding his male parts with his hands.  
"Why did you do that for?" he whined.

"Shut up you little shit!" Damon hissed. He put his foot on Logan's knee, menacing. He stomped it hard it crushed to pieces. "That was for grazing her ass you trash!"

Bonnie eyed him and chuckled, they stared at each other for a few seconds and Damon returned his gaze to a pained Logan. He held him up by the throat and suddenly snapped his neck.

Damon held out his arm to Bonnie, staring at her with content in his eyes. She accepted it gratefully and together they walked back to the heart of the party.

**A/N: So? I hope I didn't get it too dark… Hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I know I've been really off Fanfiction writing for so long now but it has become difficult for me to write since I started uni. **

**I think I'm blocked, I can't find the right words to write anymore. I'm sorry if it offended anyone who would have liked to read the story continuously. Not that I think of myself as this great English writer or anything. It's really the contrary, this to me is, I think more difficulty, because it's not my mother language and consequently it is hard to find the right words (without repeating yourself) to write a good long story.**

**I hope you can enjoy this bit I've been working on for a long time. I don't write often, cause most of the time I find myself blocked and/or not liking what I just wrote.**

**Iris**

Logan awoke with a start and surely it didn't feel good, all his senses were widely awake and responsive, he was astounded by all the humming and the other perceptions his body could feel.

He heard some more vivid voices, everyone seemed to be talking –shouting really- all at once and the music could surely blow up his ears.

He quickly gathered himself and started away from the Lockwood estate.

Ever so slowly he regained his senses and his orientation, and went in direction of his house. He ran full speed down the moonlit lanes, he slowed down when his house rounded view.

Not remembering what happened to him, he however drew out a conclusion rather quickly when it downed on him that he was stuck on his doorstep. Poor guy lived alone.

Bonnie couldn't clearly contain herself anymore, surely the first part of the plan went as good as it could have but now all that was on her mind was the future downhill dear Logan Fell would soon go down. She was glittering inside, humming songs to herself, bordering doing the victory dance. Creepy, how some incidents in life, decided by fate or by coincidence, can turn you into a whole different person. That's how Bonnie was after her grandmother's death, it ate her inside, and made her become this cold, cynic person. Logan Fell was turned into his worst nightmare and she was glowing inside, she felt alive with his death. It was two and a half in the morning when she finally managed to fall asleep. A familiar crow perched on a nearby tree. Always the protector.

That night something stirred in Damon insides, though he quickly pushed it away, there was no denying that he wasn't totally immune to Bonnie Bennett. She had grown on him a lot and seeing her with all that sass and maturity tonight, was definitely hard to resist.

* * *

As early as the next day, Damon reached his full gauge of satisfaction one ever could get at nine in the morning. Stefan was in the living room, watching the news when Damon jogged down the stairs.

**DAPHNE MILLER FOUND DEAD, POSSIBLE ANIMAL ATTACK** read the headline. A wide smirk spread across Damon's features as he read the headlines, his plan was taking form.

"What better way to start a day, don't you agree Stefan?"

Stefan sharpely turned towards him, and looked at him, apparently this hit some nerve, he was beyond furious if his red eyes could be any indication.

Stefan zoomed in front of him, shoving him in the nearest wall, " What is wrong with you! You killed somebody?" he asked.

Damon shoved him off and walked away, " A) don't touch me, B) if I had I wouldn't be so obvious about it" he turned around "and C) there's another vampire in town".

"That's impossible" Stefan offered naively, " Obviously not" Damon countered, sighing.

"And who would it be?", Stefan asked again.

"Ah what do we care?" he added in sheer annoyance.

"How are we supposed to find this person?" he asked sheepishly,

"Let the adults handle this, Stefan" Damon said as he strode away down to the kitchen.

Elena received a text in the morning, 'There's another vampire in town, be careful. Love, Stefan'.

Days past and more animal attacks were declared, the fear began to rise within Mystic Falls population, Elena became even more protective of her younger brother and friends, although she had a little tad bit problem with the Bennett witch who seemed to be oblivious to it all.

* * *

**WELCOME TO CAREER NIGHT** read the banner held up the front building. Students were gathering along with their parents and teachers, she spotted Stefan waiting in the entrance. " So I guess you're not here it find the path of your future? No, you're looking out for me," She threw a worried glance at him, which he responded with an apologetic look.

" You know I haven't heard of Bonnie a lot today, I'm worried" She said with a sad smile.

"Actually, I always wanted to be a doctor but—" he stopped mid sentence when he spotted Damon chatting up with Caroline. He forgot about Elena in this moment and the fact that he was completely out in the open.

"What did you do her?" Stefan shoved Damon hard (well the hardest he could) into a locker.

"Who?" Damon said, for once truly not getting what they were talking about, Stefan banged him once again. "If you're referring to the nice little jogger I got this morning…"

"Bonnie"

"Well, nothing! I was looking for the judgy witch and-" his sentence was cut short for a high-pitched fearful cry broke the night.

Bonnie was late, again, she sped up to the school in her silver Prius. Arriving on the grounds, she parked her car in front of the school, she shut off the radio and reached out for her bag. One missed call from Elena read the screen.. she put her phone away and swore she heard a noise outside. Feeling suddenly the gloomy atmosphere, she quickly exited her vehicle and hear shuffling.

She closed her door and locked the car, as she spun around a tall hooded figure stood before her. She didn't have time to react, she lost all her practice in that moment, she froze and waited for the pain.

"Hello, charming Lady", he sung. A scream roared in his throat as he showed his sharp fangs and lunged for Bonnie.

He pierced her skin with his fangs and viciously attacked her carotid, Bonnie felt herself grow weak in the legs, her hands gripping Logan as she drifted into unconsciousness.

Damon sped off without thinking of being discovered and threw Logan all across the parking lot. Bonnie dropped to the ground, and Damon lunged to cradle her and get her safe. Stefan sped over Logan and blocked him on the ground, finding a branch he immobilized him planting it in his stomach.

At that moment, Sheriff Forbes took it all in. "Liz, over there!" Damon pointed at Stefan and Logan on the lawn.

She took out her gun and approached the scene, as she took every step, her heart raced even more, she dreaded the outcome of the situation. A lot of 'what ifs' scenario taking place in her mind, 'what if it's not quite dead and starts attacking me?', 'what if I suddenly can't kill it?' but her thoughts were cut short when she recognized what used to be her fellow council member's face.

"It can't be", she stayed rooted in her tracks, as if time had frozen and that the situation at hand wasn't worth hurrying. She took it all in, the fangs, the stake, the hungry reddened eyes mostly. And it made her want to puke in her mouth. And run for her life.

Damon, who was still caring the badly injured Bonnie, shook her out of her daze, " Do something !" he sounded exasperated to say the least. Her head spun towards him, and she saw her daughter's best friend lifeless. She was so stunned she couldn't utter a word. She simply turned around and shot Logan in the ribs, he cried in pain. 'That was good' they all thought. She crouched next to him, and plunged the stake into his no longer beating heart.

"Thanks I'll take it from here, Stefan" she thanked him, still not believing her sight. "Go take care of Bonnie," she said, but Stefan was already out of sight.

In the confines of the boarding-house, Stefan and Damon were arguing in the kitchen as Bonnie laid on the couch in the living room. She lost a lot of blood in the attack, and was coming in and out of consciousness.

"Damon, we've got to bring her to a hospital, you don't know she'll react..plus you know what the consequences would be." Stefan warned, he took a look at Bonnie, his eyes showing genuine concern about her condition. They ought to do something, but acting without thinking first wasn't an option, they did it many time and it brought them nothing good in the end.

"I couldn't give a shit, brother. Try and imagine what you would do if it were Elena."

Upon hearing this last word, Stefan remained silent, nonetheless thinking about his brother's retort. "You know, hospitals are safe too right?"

The older Salvatore only puffed in response, the little Stefan morals were securely getting on his nerves. "Yeah, right, like you've never wandered in a hospital in broad daylight, and snuck in Vicki Donovan's room, compelled her, when no one was around." He returned to the living and crouched beside Bonnie and just stared at her for a moment. He had nearly killed her, he just almost killed his friend… his only friend. What was wrong with him? He should have known better than to fuel on Bonnie's revenge plan. Now, what did revenge brought him? Absolutely nothing but despair.

His choice was made but really there wasn't a choice to begin with. Giving her some of his blood in order to save her. There was no hesitating concerning her.

He took a bite out of his wrist and pried open her mouth, he gently slid his bloodied wrist in between her lips. She started moaning, and suddenly began slurping the coppery liquid. "Drink up, drink it up, witch" He didn't need to tell her a third time. She instantly felt addicted to it, it's no secret that Damon too was quite fond of the feel of her lips making wonders on his wrist. God, getting aroused out of a – what to call it?- lipjob? She got him good, didn't she?

He reluctantly pulled away his wrist and proceeded to carry her to one of the five guest rooms, he sat on a armchair and contemplated her sleeping form.

The next morning, she woke up to three pair of eyes directed at her.

Caroline's "Oh my goodness! She's awake" could now clearly be heard, and then four arms went to hug her.

"Oww, girls! Calm down!" Bonnie tried to get out, but her mouth was still dry from the long previous night.

"We're just so relieved to see you're all right! We were so scared" Elena chirped in, tears welling in her eyes.

"Where am-?" she inquired, but Stefan's voice cut her short " The boarding-house, a guest room" .

"Where's Damon?" she asked tentatively, her voice only a whisper.

"He's sleeping, you know he stayed awake all night, to watch how you were doing". He must have changed indeed.

Bonnie was doing fine and everyone was great but she still felt a little groggy from the events of the previous night.

" It's all my fault, we shouldn't have…" Bonnie trailed out, her eyes closing a little more with each word. Her eyes were completely closed now. "We shouldn't have tried to trap- Logan…I had it coming. Vengeance …nothing good".

Had they heard her right? Caroline, Stefan and Elena looked incredulously at each other, trying to process the meaning of Bonnie's last words.


End file.
